


and let my arms be your hideaway

by willowcat33



Category: Oxventure (Web Series)
Genre: Cats, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grief/Mourning, Late Night Conversations, Multi, Plans For The Future, Sleepy Cuddles, WH Y isnt CUDDLE PILES a TAG, birthday fic for my darling birdicus :D, just girlfriends taking care of each other, prudence loves her idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowcat33/pseuds/willowcat33
Summary: When Prudence wakes in up around four in the morning, her first reaction is to blow the shit out of whoever disturbed her rest.Then she sees Merilwen sobbing, and resolves to instead blow the shit out of whoever made her girlfriend cry.-Or, girlfriends looking after each other makes my heart soft and fuzzy.
Relationships: Corazon de Ballena | Corazon de Leon & Dob & Egbert The Careless & Merilwen & Prudence, Corazon de Ballena | Corazon de Leon/Dob/Egbert The Careless/Merilwen/Prudence, Merilwen/Prudence (Oxventure), but mostly - Relationship, look i dont know what to say theyre All In Love, watch me make that a tag
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54





	and let my arms be your hideaway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bird_Of_Scarlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bird_Of_Scarlet/gifts).



> hELLO YES BEFORE WE GET INTO THIS FIC  
> HAPPY BORDDAY TO MY DEAREST LIEBLING BIRDY I HOPE YOU HAVE A FANTASTIC TODAY YOU FUNKY LIL FRIEND YOU!! ALL THE L O V E
> 
> okay now enjoy uwu
> 
> tws: animal death mention, nightmares mention, lots of crying, grief

The first thing Prudence registers when she wakes up, feeling _incredibly_ groggy, grumpy and trying to figure out who the _fuck_ would dare disturb her sleep, is the fact that it's still so dark outside. The moon shines bright, a waxing crescent (and for a minute she thinks there is two of them before realising no, just the one moon, as usual, she’s simply still bleary from her sleep) in the sky, and judging by her levels of pissed-off-ness, and its position amongst the stars, she'd estimate it to be about four in the morning.

The _second_ thing she notices is the sound of sobbing. She scrunches up her face in confusion, shifting to try and look around to find the source. All the while as she moves, she's trying not to disturb the sleeping Corazón, who has his arms wrapped around her and head buried into her shoulder from behind, snoring gently. _It's kind of adorable_ , Prudence thinks, though she would never admit it, as she tries not to jab him in the eye with her horns as she wriggles out of his embrace.

Peering over the sleeping mass of entangled limbs that is Dob and Egbert, who fell asleep sharing their body warmth with her and Corazón, her heart twists. Sat a little way away from the group, facing the woods, curled up with her face pressed into her knees is Merilwen. She's also the source of the muffled sobbing sound that woke up Prudence.

If it had been anyone else apart from a fellow Oxventurer, or even one of them just a few months ago, Prudence would have groaned and gone back to sleep. But not this time. Tonight, she gently uncurls Corazón's embrace, placing a soft kiss to the top of his hair when he groans at the sudden lack of warmth, grumbling in his sleep but not waking up.

She stands and makes her way over to Merilwen, sitting beside her and staring into the forest as well.

"Hey."

Merilwen starts, flinching away before apologising rapidly. "I'm s-sorry- did I wake you, P-Pru?"

"Yeah, you kinda did, but it doesn't matter. What's up, buttercup?" Prudence says gently, tucking a finger under Merilwen's chin to tilt her head to look her in the eye.

"It's s-stupid…"

"None of that now. The only stupid things here are our three himbos. We seem to have quite the collection going, eh?" She jokes, eliciting a small, hiccupy giggle from Merilwen.

"It's just-" She takes a deep, shuddering breath and wraps her arms around her legs tighter before continuing. "I thought- I thought I'd moved on from Simon, yknow? I still miss him but… I thought I was okay. B-but… seeing that _awful_ man wearing him like a hat, Prudence, something- something snapped in my heart. "

Prudence, never the best with words of comfort, simply nods sympathetically, pulling her into a tight embrace, the tiefling's chin resting upon Merilwen's head as she rocks her gently in her arms. She lets Merilwen cry herself out into Prudence's shirt, with Prudence murmuring soft things to her all the while.

"You know… whilst his body was bound here, to that asshole, I reckon his soul isn't. Never was. I reckon he’s chilling in the afterlife, doing, uh, wildcat things." Prudence stumbles over her words a little, but Merilwen seems comforted, which is good enough for her.

"You really th-think that?"

"Yeah, totally! He's probably watching over you now and I dunno, wondering how someone like you ended up with us lot. Besides- why were you awake anyway? Shouldn’t you be sleeping?" Prudence enquires, still not letting go of Merilwen, who seems to have crumpled into the tiefling's arms, still sniffling sadly.

"I only need f-four hours of sleep… it's an elf thing. Besides, I was- having nightmares."

Prudence hums, making a split-second decision. "...I'll stay up with you. We can watch the sun come up together, it'll be neat."

"No, you have to sleep! You need your rest…" Merilwen protests weakly, clearly unwilling to let go of her friend no matter what she says.

"I've had worse. Besides, you need company, and I'm already awake! It's perfect." Prudence shoots back. "You want to sit with the others, or over here?"

Merilwen doesn't say anything, just gets up and stumbles, legs stiff from not moving, to where she can lean on Egbert without disturbing him. Prudence settles in beside her, drawing one of her own blankets around their shoulders, making sure Merilwen gets an equal share.

Under the blanket, their hands find each other, fingers lacing together and Prudence rubbing gentle, soothing circles into Merilwen's wrist with one of her thumbs, being careful not to scratch her with one of her nails - painted a glossy black, and even though they're cut short for convenience's sake, they're still sharp and talon-like.

Merilwen shifts even closer, until the sides of their bodies are touching, sharing warmth, and lets her head fall into Prudence's shoulder. "...thank you. For coming to get me, I-I needed that, Pru."

Prudence smiles softly. "Any time, buttercup. I got your back, always and forever, y'hear me?"

"...I do. Thank you."

"Here's to making it work?"

"Here's to making it work," Merilwen echoes, and the two sit in comfortable silence until the sun comes up and the day can begin anew.

 _One day,_ Prudence muses, as they stare out into the night, _when the guild settles down out of adventuring, maybe we'll get a cat. Knowing us, it_ might _end up a little tentacley, but…?_

She smiles to herself, heart going unusually warm and gooey-feeling at the thought of casual domesticity with the rest of the guild. Oh, _sure_ , they may be idiot do-gooders who have such a lack of serious ambition, but at this point, now they’ve been travelling together and causing chaos as a group for so long? They’re _her_ idiots. And whilst she struggles to say it aloud sometimes, old walls rising around her heart when she tries, she really does love them a lot. Arguably she loves them too much, her instincts try to warn, but she ignores them.

They’re all a bit rough around the edges, and weird in their own ways but (as she said to Merilwen) the Oxventurer’s Guild manages to make it work. They always do.

**Author's Note:**

> ayeee i know this is different to my normal etn bUT THERES M OR E OXVENTURE ON THE WAY
> 
> also  
> hey  
> this is birdday gift _one of two >:D ___  
> ST A Y T U NED THE OTHER WILL BE GOIN UP IN A MINUTE YEHEHEHEHEH SU R P R I S E S


End file.
